


Inspirational coffee

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Agria the Shadowless, F/F, Leia Rolando - Freeform, agreia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Agria share a cup of coffee while Leia is struggling with her newfound professional career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspirational coffee

One of the many perks of living in Trigleph was that practically anywhere you went, there was something to help one fill their stomach, be it with coffee, sandwich or something else.   
Leia Rolando had always been an active person, she sometimes had hard time standing still, but with her new line of work she had to make some adjustments to her lifestyle. Such places, especially cafeterias had become in a way Leia’s another home, there she’d sit and write and have an access to coffee that wasn't all that cheap, but at least quick and warm and she didn’t have to do anything else to get it other than lift up her index finger, which had become habit, coffee was practically competing with her blood over which one was running more in her system. The thrill of ‘hunt’ was something Leia certainly liked about journalism. Following leads, talking with real, actual people face to face, it was something she loved and it also gave her an ‘excuse’ so to speak to travel, luckily for her, she was good at convincing her company to pay the trips, train rides weren't all that cheap after all, but a good story would certainly pay the costs, although sadly, not every story was enough to sell plenty of papers, far, far from it. Being a reporter was hard, hard work, Leia had first thought that it would be an easy breeze, just write what’s in your mind and you will be known worldwide in no time. Unfortunately, the reality was far different. At first, you have to prove yourself, you have to write articles about the most meaningless, the most boring things out there imaginable that no one ever even bothers to read, although the story about that crazy cat lady was both scary, yet fun to write, even if Leia still had few scratch marks on her thighs from that ‘encounter’. Now though, Leia was staring at an empty piece of paper of paper in front of her. With a coffee warming up her lips and throat, she tapped her pencil up against her table while she tried to think of something to write about.

“Ugh…where’s that last week’s inspiration when I need it? Can’t they just come in steady packages or something…?” Leia sighed, her fingers rubbing her forehead whenever they weren't wrapped around a coffee mug. No matter how hard she tried though, her mind wasn’t pouring anything onto the paper, although it was most likely due to the fact that her mind was just as empty as the piece of paper in front of her. Another sip of coffee, yet it didn't seem to help at all. Looking around the outdoor cafeteria, Leia scanned her environment for anything that could possibly inspire or help her overcome her block. There were plenty of people coming and going, nothing really special there unfortunately. Leia was about to give up and head back to her apartment, but her wandering eyes spotted something unusual from the crowd of people. Red dress, black feathers, there was only one person who dressed up like that, Agria!  
Raising up from her seat, Leia waved her arms hectically in the air, yelling the girl’s in order to get her attention. At first, everyone basically but her gave Leia a glance, thinking she was crazy most likely, but Leia was determined. Raising her volume a bit, she didn’t yell, but practically growled and that had the wished result as the girl in red turned to look at the source and spotted Leia waving at her.

“You’re certainly are as noisy as always Leia” Agria said as she pulled herself a chair and sat down to sit on the opposite end of the small, round table. Lifting up her index finger, she also gestured herself a cup of coffee before her seemingly bored gaze met up with Leia’s.  
“But tell me, what are you doing here? I guess that’s kinda of a stupid question but you look like you’ve been sitting here for quite some time yet you seem to have…yeah, nothing” Agria tilted her head slightly as she looked at Leia’s paper. Leia did little to hide the fact that she had nothing as she looked at her paper as well before her frowning gaze turned back at Agria.

“Yeah well…just not feeling all that inspirational as of late, I guess even I can’t always be all that cheerful, this job certainly can be quite stressful…” Leia said, leaning up against her chair before letting up a deep, heavy sigh. Agria leaned up on the table but before she could reach out for Leia, waitress interrupted her by dropping a cup in front of her. With a simple nod, Agria sent the waitress away.

“Well that’s life for you, but I’m not gonna just sit here and watch you mope in despair Leia”

“H-hey, I’m not mopin—”

“YES you are, I know you well enough, I’m such a people person after all, I can just look at your eyes and tell from them alone that you haven’t slept properly in a few days, that your spirit is fading and you’re just staying up with coffee while you scrap everything that you write, isn’t that right?” Leia didn’t really know how to respond. Agria was right, painfully so in fact. Every writer knew what writer’s block was, sometimes it lasted hours, sometimes days, other times weeks but at worst, months or possibly even years and sadly, there wasn’t no magic spell or arte to cure something like that.

“…I guess you’re right Agria”

“I know I’m right”

“But you know it too, you’re a journalist just like I am, it’s not always easy, what we do”

“No it’s not, like life even just putting on words after one another takes wits on a long run, but you know what’s the difference of professional and a newbie?” Agria raised one of her white eyebrows before she took a sip of her coffee. She gulped down the hot beverage like it was nothing, due to her fierce personality and her talent at handling fire, something like warm coffee probably didn’t do much to her, Leia imagined.

“Well I think I have a pretty clear idea”

“I thought so, so let’s hear it then”

“Newbie would quit but a professional would find a way, no matter how hard it might seem” The usually cheerful Leia had a rather serious look for once. Stern and serious, she looked back at Agria, who after a moment bursted into a laughter. Reaching out to grab Leia by her shoulder, the girl in red gave her friend a wink before she gave her a few pats on her back.

“Exactly! How about you and me go to your place and have a little brainstorming session? I’m not leaving until we have a proper topic for you to write about, just like you didn’t leave ma hanging back then at Nia Khera” With a hearty chuckle in response, Leia nodded back at her friend.

“That sounds wonderful!”

'What followed was indeed a long and tedious session of different ideas and current hot topics, but if Leia learned anything it was that friends are out there for a reason. It’s not a sign of weakness to ask them for help, even if they are the ones often reaching out for you' Leia wrote on her journal with a proud smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
